I Will Fight For You
by XxSnowDropTheUnicornxX
Summary: Gabriel Brown (Blackgryph0n) had been friends with Michelle Creber for almost 6 years and Michelle had always been happy, but when some people bully her at school, will she be the same? (I suck at summaries)


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MICHELLE CREBER OR BLACKGRYP0N.. that would be weird...**

**My friend helped me edit it too so thank you!**

Gabriel Brown had turned onto the street he had known to become his safe haven as he liked to call it, Michelle Creber's home. Her family was very close with his, and Michelle even called him her brother. Walking up the driveway, he wondered what they were going to do today. Usually they made a video and talked, but today Monique had called him, asking for his assistance.

He was accustomed to random calls, just because, from the Creber's but Monique sounded rushed and anxious today. It almost sounded gargled with tears. I hope everything is all right with them, Gabe thought, worried. Horrible scenarios were playing in his head of what might have happened to the happy family. Shut up, Gabe! He told the voice in his head, I'm sure everything is fine. The person in his head rolled his eyes, Yeah, right. That made Gabe get angry…at himself. You know what, Me? I'm going to stop thinking now so HA.

The voice in his head stopped talking.

As he made his way through the curvy pathway, he expected Michelle to run up and hug him, full of excitement about some weird fact that she discovered. She didn't show up. That's odd, he thought. He went on as he usually would and before he put his hand up to knock on the door, Monique had already opened it.

…

Michelle had been lying on her bed. How could things have gotten this bad? Michelle let out a bitter laugh. She found herself asking that same question to herself every day. Her life had been going downhill ever since some kids at school had found out that she voiced Apple Bloom on the TV show, My Little Pony. They started bullying her. At first, it was just little jibes. But those jibes grew to mockers, jokers, and even some punchers. She always tried to ignore it, but a person could only take so much before they crack. Michelle couldn't take it. Michelle had finally cracked. Sometimes, she just wanted to scream and run away. My parents would just drag me back, she thought, and then they'd have more ammo. They being the many doofusses at school. Or was it "Doofai. Michelle smiled a little, that sounded like something Gabe would say.

Suddenly, she heard her front door open. She wasn't expecting guests. Michelle groaned, ramming a pillow into her face to block the noise. That better not be for me, she thought to herself. Honestly, right now all she wanted was to be alone. The voices downstairs were loud enough to hear, and the girl noticed that it was the familiar voice of Gabriel Brown. "Oh no... He probably wants to see me..." Michelle quickly grabbed her phone and dove under her blankets. The last thing she wanted was to see him. He had never seen her sad, and she never, ever, wanted him to.

…

Downstairs, Monique had been talking to Gabe."Michelle has been acting very strange lately," she explained. "She has been keeping to herself more than often, and she has been very sad, I guess you could call it. I've tried talking to her, but she just says she's fine and tells me to leave."

Gabe nodded along. He realized that Michelle hadn't been replying to his messages. "I'll go talk to her. She's in her room, right? "

"Yes." Monique replied. "Thank you. I hope that she'll speak to you."

…

Michelle heard footsteps come up the stairs. She knew that Gabe was going to try to talk to her. Moaning, she pulled out her phone, and pretended to text on it.

Gabriel opened up the door. "Michelle?" He asked, already knowing that she was inside. "Hey," he said as he saw her curled up on the bed. "So...I decided to stop by and say hi."

He is really bad at lying, the brunette girl thought, I know my mom sent him here, she kept her eyes glued to the screen of her phone.

The man opened up his arms, expecting a hug. After not getting one, he sat down at the chair by Michelle's desk. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Michelle retorted, not bothering to look up.

"You don't sound fine to me." Gabe replied. "Can you please talk to me?"

Michelle had been debating whether to answer him properly or not. He was her brother, but she just wanted to be alone.

"I'm alright?!" She almost shouted the last word. Why wouldn't he leave? Her voice cracked a little and she sounded like a mess. Yep, Gabe was so not going to leave her alone. "I know my mom sent you here on this 'Operation Make Michelle Feel Better', but it's not going to work. You know why? BECAUSE I'M FINE! F-I-N-E, FINE!" she huffed, it felt good to scream.

Gabe sighed. He knew she wanted him gone, but he wasn't going to leave without some answers. "Look. You're right. Your mom sent me here. I'm going to be honest on that, but I am not going to leave. There's something going on and you won't tell anyone. Please just tell me, then I won't bother you anymore!"

The girl turned her head around to face him. "I'm..." She was about to say fine, but she couldn't bring herself to it. She burst into tears.

Gabriel stood up and hugged Michelle. He looked down at her to see that she was clutching on to his shirt to afraid to let go. She had never cried before, or at least in front of him. He hugged her tighter.

Michelle couldn't keep it in. She just cried, hoping it would wash the pain away. As she felt Gabe wrap his arms around her, she felt a little better. Somehow, she knew she was safe around him.


End file.
